<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cycle by BenThighway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735407">Cycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenThighway/pseuds/BenThighway'>BenThighway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Cheating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenThighway/pseuds/BenThighway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: ABUSE AND VIOLENCE IN A RELATIONSHIP</p><p>The first time it happened Callum was shook to the very core. Every hair on his body stood on end and pain littered ever nerve ending. But it was just a once off. A mistake. A fit of rage that went to far. That was until the next one, and the next, the one after that and the hundreds after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway &amp; Ben Mitchell &amp; Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown &amp; Callum "Halfway" Highway, Jay Brown/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened Callum was shook to the very core. Every hair on his body stood on end and pain littered ever nerve ending. But it was just a once off. A mistake. A fit of rage that went to far. That was until the next one, and the next, the one after that and the hundreds after.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>Ben and Callum walked down the highstreet, chattering away and laughing about everything and nothing. The late afternoon was getting on and evening was fastly approaching. The sky darkened with every passing second and the wind got colder. Ben turned around to face Callum, interrupting their easy talking.<br/>
"Right so before we get to the club let me get this straight. You, Callum highway, are going on a date with some random bloke Rainie blooming cross set you up with?" Callum's eyebrows knitted together.<br/>
"Yeah? I told you this the other day Ben!"<br/>
"Yeah yeah I know! You didn't let me finish! So you are going on a date but you invited me, Jay and Lola along aswell?"<br/>
"Well yeah! I don't know if this bloke is a psycho or if he wants to kill me or or"<br/>
"Right" Ben stopped him with a grounding hand on his chest. "I get the idea. I just don't know why you wouldnt just go to the Vic or something and have Mick watch out for you from a distance!" Ben flicked his hands around to put emphasis on his point.<br/>
"Well I need the mates seel of approval don't I!" And that's all I will be, Ben thought, a mate.<br/>
"Anyway, if we don't get a move on we are going to be late" Callum began to walk backwards towards the bar has he talked and then turned around, barely staying steady on his feet causing a chuckle to escape Ben's chest. It hurt him so much to see Callum be excited to go on a date with some random man but they had always been friends so Ben had to be happy for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to clear some things up! The abusive relationship is not between Ben and Callum, there is another party involved but in this Ben and Callum aren't even or have ever been in a relationship. The first paragraph is separate to the rest of the work which is the actual story. Hope that clears some things up :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>